1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to storage folders. More particularly, the present invention relates to a suspendable folder designed to better resist tearing and increase storage capacity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous designs for file folders and other storage folders abound in the art. A suspendable folder known in the art is shown in FIGS. 1 through 3. The folder consists generally of a back panel 12, a front panel 14, a suspending rod 15 and a label or tag 22. Generally, folder 10 is made by taking a sheet of material and folding it along a medial line 16, after which flaps 18 and 20 on front panel 14 are folded back around and are cemented to back panel 12. Front panel 14 and flaps 18 and 20 therefore create lateral edges 19 and 21 which further define the pocket of the folder by meeting bottom edge 16 at corners 30. Score lines 24 have been used to permit limited expansion of the folder 10 when materials are placed in it.
In the past, severe ripping and tearing problems have been encountered by users of the folder when attempting to gain access to or briefly scanning the contents of the interior of folder 10. Attempts to cure this problem have focused essentially on increasing the weight or thickness of the material used to make folder 10. While this has ameliorated the tearing problem to a small degree, it has also increased the bulk of the folder 10, making it more difficult to manufacture, package, ship and use. This increased bulk also has led to higher costs in both production and shipping.
Another folder, not of the suspension type, is also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,051 issued to Close on Sept. 7, 1976 for a "Multi-Compartment Envelope".
A design which would more economically and efficiently accomplish the objects of the art, while significantly reducing tearing, would prove to be a significant advancement in the art.